


Thief

by momo_official



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, a cirque du soleil of kink, everyone is over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo_official/pseuds/momo_official
Summary: Kylo was on his way to check agar plates in the lab when he heard hushed whispers from Hux’s office. 
Part of the 2016 Reylux Tropesgiving Exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennity/gifts).



> Don't read this when your grandma's around.

            Kylo was on his way to check agar plates in the lab when he heard hushed whispers from Hux’s office. He hesitated in the annex.

 

            “Someone will hear us.” A woman’s voice.

 

            “Keep talking, and perhaps they will.” Hux’s voice. Kylo was mid-reach for his keys in his pocket. The door was ajar; Kylo didn’t dare look.

 

            The woman became more insistent. “The door is open!”

 

            Hux replied, “Let them hear. No one can get into this part of the building without a key.” There was the rustle of fabric. He inched away from the lab, towards where the office door was open a crack.

           

            “You’re disgusting.”

 

            Kylo sucked in a breath. _Rey_.

 

            Rey was the top student in their undergraduate biochemistry class. The girl had had high hopes of being a medical engineer, but one hospital internship later, she changed her tune and decided on pre-med. Other professors had laughed her off…until she was suddenly pulling straight A’s in every course. She even started tutoring her classmates. Kylo, a phD student in Hux’s lab, knew first-hand how brilliant she was: she was there for every class, every office hour session, and every discussion block, arguing her points with other students and with Kylo. She wasn’t afraid to challenge Hux himself. Kylo had been forced to concede an essay question on their midterm after she brought in academic papers that proved her point.

 

            That was definitely Rey’s voice drifting to him from Hux’s office. Kylo glanced over to make sure the annex door was closed; aside from the lab and the office, there were no other rooms here. He wedged himself in the corner, out of sight. Sandwiched between Hux’s office and the lab, he strained to listen.

 

            Hux’s voice went cold. “You say that, and yet…”

 

            Rey gasped. Kylo raised an eyebrow. When Hux spoke next, it was so quiet that Kylo thought he misheard him:

 

            “Naughty girl, you’re all wet.”

 

            “Stop,” Rey snapped.

 

            “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” From behind the door, Rey’s breathing came heavy and labored. Hux sounded completely relaxed. “You would get to run out and tell everyone what a bad man I am. You’d get to be a _hero_.”

 

            “Remove your hand.” The admonishment came out weak, but Rey’s voice still had fire to it. Kylo clung to his dress pants with shaking fists. He looked at the annex door again. Horror sunk in his gut, followed by something darker.

 

            Hux continued as if he hadn’t heard her. “But in your heart, Rey, I think you enjoy this.”

 

            Rey groaned. Kylo’s lips parted; he licked his bottom lip. _Go, go tell someone,_ he urged himself, but heat spread across his belly and he stayed where he was, still eavesdropping.

 

            “You’re a spitfire, aren’t you, Miss Kenobi? You kick, and you shout, but behind a closed door, you enjoy being submissive. Or is that all for me?”

 

            “Fuck you.”

 

            Rey stuttered and gasped again; there was a wet sound. Kylo’s cock was growing harder the longer he listened to the struggle behind the door. He tried to will it down with the heel of his hand.

 

            “Look how eagerly you take me.”

 

            “You—you fantasize about this, too, _professor._ ”

 

            “Of course.” Hux never admitted anything easy. Kylo’s eyelids fluttered shut as he imagined one of Hux’s fingers entering Rey, pumping slowly, drawing out those delightful huffs from his student. Hux tutted, and despite himself, the image of Hux scolding Kylo for touching himself came to mind. Kylo bit his lip, head falling forward as he palmed his erection through his pants.

 

            “You in those obscene little jeans. Do you go out in public like that, hoping other men will want you?”

 

            “I have,” Rey gasped, “a boyfriend, you know.”

 

            “Ah.” Hux must have redoubled his efforts, because Rey was panting now. “I’ll send you home dripping with me. Every time he touches you, you’ll be forced to remember.”

 

            Kylo pressed his cheek to the wall, hand working over his clothed shaft. Rey, jeans discarded on the floor, dripping with Hux’s come; Kylo wanted to kneel between her legs and lick it out of her while their professor watched. He put his free hand over his mouth to muffle the moan he made. The couple in the office didn’t notice.

 

            What if they had?

 

            Rey, guiding his hand to her breasts. Hux rubbing his cock on Kylo’s ass through their clothes. Their combined whispers, chiding him for being so _disappointing_.

 

            Kylo unzipped his jeans as quietly as he could.

 

            Hux must have added another finger, because Rey gasped again. Like Kylo, she tried to muffle it in something: her sleeve, her hand. Maybe Hux had put his own hand over her mouth as he pressed her into the desk, scattering the trinkets and biology awards he had gathered from his career. Kylo wished it were him.

 

            This felt like a secret thing, something he could carry close on lonely nights. He had no clue if Rey noticed how he stared after her, how he noticed the flush in her cheeks when she was passionate about her point. He took his cock out of his pants, wiped the precome off the flushed head with his thumb. He set a slow pace with his hand.

 

            “Bend over the desk.” Hux. There was no fight on Rey’s end. More of Hux’s desk decorations tumbled to the floor as the two arranged themselves.

 

            The crinkle of a foil wrapper made Kylo quicken his pace. Did Hux (or, more deliciously, Rey) come prepared for this? How long had this tryst been going on? Kylo moved the hand from his mouth to run a shaking hand through his hair, holding it out of his face. Was the condom really meant for Rey’s boyfriend?

 

            The desk shook as Hux and Rey began fucking. Finally, finally, Hux let out a few gasps and moans of his own. How often Kylo had fantasized about his professor, the impassive raise of his eyebrows when Kylo dropped something or admitted a mistake, how his knuckles went white on the edge of the lab bench when a cell culture didn’t grow. Kylo wanted to be where Rey was: he wanted Hux punishing him for being such a poor student, for being stuck with the worst phD candidate in the history of the university, for not being able to fuck Rey and please _her_. Maybe Hux would let Rey fuck him with a toy. Maybe Hux would watch, stroking his own cock while Rey chided Kylo for being a terrible lover.

 

            Kylo inched around the edge of the door and peeked in.

 

            Hux and Rey were facing away from him, laying on top of the desk with Hux taking Rey from behind. He gripped her hips, and she clung to the far edge of the desk. Both were still clothed: just enough space for Hux to slip himself into Rey’s cunt. Rey faced outwards towards the windows, which in turn faced the campus quad.

 

            As Kylo watched, Hux bent forward and whispered to Rey, “You wish this were Kylo, don’t you?” Rey let out a shout and raised on her tiptoes. Kylo’s eyes went wide, and he shivered. Hux’s hips stuttered. He cooed to Rey, “Are you going to come, little girl? Are you wishing this were Kylo’s prick in you? Hmm?”

 

            Rey’s head tilted back. Her eyes were closed, an expression of bliss on her face.

 

            “Perhaps you’d like both of us?”

 

            “Fuck,” Rey hissed.

 

            Hux pumped into her, one, two, three, and a few strands of his red hair fell across his forehead as he spilled into the condom. Kylo closed his eyes and came, his release soaking his dress pants.

 

            He slunk around the edge of the door, out-of-sight again. Hux said, “Good girl,” with a touch of affection in his voice. Rey replied, “Good boy,” and was rewarded with a loud smack against her ass.

 

            As Kylo shoved himself back into his pants, heart pounding, Hux slipped out of Rey. There was silence. Kylo leaned his head back against the wall.

 

            Rey asked, “Did you hear something?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: judaas


End file.
